


cotton candy hair

by angelsprunch



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stenbrough, carnivals, idk how old georgie is, mentioned reddie, richie is a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsprunch/pseuds/angelsprunch
Summary: georgie and bill are at a carnival and georgie thinks stan’s hair looks like cotton candy. richie is a little shit.





	cotton candy hair

**Author's Note:**

> someone sent a request for this fic! let me know what you think! if there's any prompts you want, let me know !!

 

“Billy, I wanna go on another ride!” Georgie whined as he held Bill’s hand. They had been on three roller coasters already and Georgie had thrown up on the last one. Bill figured it’d be best to take it easy until Georgie’s stomach got better, but he had a hard time saying no to his brother’s requests. He gave Georgie a look and shook his head until to have the younger boy try to pull him towards something that looked like a spinning machine of death. Stopping dead in his tracks, the older boy scooped up his brother and shook his head. “I’m not getting covered in v-vomit just because you don’t know w-when to stop, Georgie.” he insisted, moving to let Georgie cling to his back.

Stan seemed to be in a similar situation with Richie. While his roommate had yet to actually throw up on a ride, he seemed to be getting closer and closer. “Don’t you think it’s, oh I don’t know, really fucking stupid to gorge yourself before getting on a spinning ride?” he says, watching as his best friend orders a funnel cake and a milkshake. Richie only rolled his eyes as he walked towards one of the graffiti’d picnic tables. He had offered to share his food, but Stan wasted no time in declining the offer. Something about greasy food from a carnival seemed too unsanitary for Stan’s liking.

While the two sat, Stan used his keys to make some of the carvings in the table look a bit more appropriate for the youth at the carnival. Richie was undoing all of Stan’s work by adding to the profanity, but he shielded it with his hand to avoid being reprimanded by the boy. Georgie had given in to Bill’s requests on the condition that Bill bought him a funnel cake so the pair headed to the food cart. Goergie had insisted that it have  _ all  _ the powdered sugar and the man had obliged and given the boys as much as he could. Bill had the funnel cake in one hand while the other was supporting Georgie who was still on Bill’s back. The pair stood in front of the tables while the older boy waited for his brother to pick the table for them to sit at.

While waiting, Bill noticed two boys carving into one of the tables with some food in front of the darker haired boy. His attention was drawn to the one who was dressed a little too nice for a carnival, though. His hair was curly and nice while the other boy’s was curly and unruly. Where one boy had pressed button down shirts, the other boy had open Hawaiian shirts. Bill was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Georgie’s voice. “Let’s sit at that table! It’s near the boy with cotton candy hair.” Bill almost choked when he realized his brother was pointing at the pair that he was just staring at. Still, the tall boy obliged and carried his brother to the picnic table beside the two boys. 

Once they were seated, Bill set the funnel cake on the table and watched as Georgie dug into it. There was powdered sugar on the smaller boy’s nose as he leaned over in his table and tried to get the strangers’ attention. Richie started laughed at the sight of the little boy. “They start doing co---” Richie was cut off when Stan kicked his shin, already knowing where the sentence was going. Stan shot his friend a disapproving look before looking at the child. He was about to say something, but the little boy spoke. “You’re hair looks like cotton candy. Also, my big brother keeps staring at you.” Georgie errupted into a fit of giggles before turning back to his funnel cake. Bill flushed red and averted his gaze to the table. Stan nearly choked, which sent Richie spiraling into more laughter.

* * *

 

“Richie!” Stan shouted from the bathroom. He was getting ready for the day and Stan had just rinsed out his deep conditioner when he realized that the water was pink as he rinsed, which was something new. “What the fuck did you do!” His hair was still damp, but Stan could see that it was now dyed a bright pink. He was beyond pissed at his roommate. Richie came to the door, but didn’t open it. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Stan the Man. Did you look down in the shower, again? We’ve talked about this.” The smile was evident in Richie’s tone and Stan felt like he could strangle the boy.

“I managed to get that guy’s number while you were off doing whatever the fuck it is you do. Was it a bird that got you distracted? I swear we were in that bird exhibit for  _ hours  _ when we went to the zoo. Anyway! I told him you’re name was Steve and that you liked it rough, so he’s probably going to call you or you could call him. Either way you can thank me before or after you get laid.” Richie rambled, leaning against the wall beside the door. Stan groaned and swung the door open, wearing only his boxers. “Richie, I swear to god.” he threatened, glaring at the other boy. 

Richie squeaked and darted down the hallway, closing his bedroom door to keep Stan away from him. “You were definitely fucking that dude with your eyes!” he defended behind his door. Stan stood in the bathroom doorway and groaned. “Even if that was true, that doesn’t mean you need to dye my hair  _ pink _ .” Stan turned and slammed the door so he could go back to getting ready. He looked in the mirror as he buttoned up his shirt and sighed. The pink hair didn’t look  _ that  _ bad. It looked nice with Stan’s crisp white polo.

* * *

 

“So, I don’t know what Richie told you. He’s stupid, though. Don’t believe anything he says.”

“It s-seemed a little bit t-too bizarre to be true.”

“Can we, uh, meet somewhere? I can sort out what’s true and what isn’t.”

“S-sure. I have t-to babysit my brother, though.”

“That’s fine. We can get coffee and I’ll buy him a hot chocolate.”

Bill had agreed to meet Stan and Stan tried to ignore the way his heart fluttered when he heard the boy speak. After Bill hung up he jogged down the stairs to see his little brother on the couch with his comic books. Bill laughed softly and tossed a jacket to Georgie. “Do y-you want some hot ch-chocolate?” he asked as he pulled on his shoes. Georgie was quick to put on his jacket and run over to Bill so he could put on his own shoes. “Laces, Billy.” the small boy said as he held out his untied sneaker so his big brother could tie his shoes. “I know y-you know how to do it.” came Bill’s response as he tied the shoe.

Stan pulled the beanie further down over his light pink curls. It was Richie’s beanie, his favorite actually, and Stan was hoping that his dyed hair stained the beanie. It was the  _ least  _ Stan could do for revenge on his best friend. As angry as he was, perhaps it could be a conversation starter for him and Bill. Bill’s brother had insisted that Stan’s hair looked like cotton candy. Every time the bell on the door rang, signaling that someone else had come into the store, Stan anxiously grabbed his phone to pretend he was busy. He opened Instagram for what felt like the millionth time and stared at Richie’s newest post--- yet another picture of Eddie that was most definitely a candid.

It had only been ten minutes, but Stan was seriously considering leaving. As he glanced at the door, Stan caught sight of a familiar face holding a small boy’s hand as they walked into the coffee shop. Stan quickly reached for his phone, but frowned when it fell to the ground. He was bending down to pick it up when Bill and Georgie sat across from him. “Billy, you promised I could get hot chocolate.” Georgie reminded his brother as Bill watched Stan. “I can get you both something. What do you want, Bill?” he asked, sitting up again and setting his phone down on the table. 

“You don’t h-have to pay for it, it’s f-fine.” Bill mumbled, drumming his fingers against his thigh. Bill wasn’t typically nervous around new people, even though his stutter might lead people to believe otherwise. He was typically a very confident boy, but the angelic boy across the table seemed to have an effect on him. Stan opened his mouth to protest, but Bill simply shook his head and got up to get coffee for himself and hot chocolate for Georgie. Stan sighed and glanced at the other boy. “What’s your name, again?” he asked. Georgie was staring at Stan’s head where a single pink curl had escaped the hat. “Is your hair pink?” he asked, ignoring the question and moving to pull the beanie off of Stan’s head. 

The older boy gasped and tried to get the beanie back from a now giggling Georgie. “You really do have cotton candy hair!” he was saying between laughter. Stan gave up on trying to get the hat back and hid his face in his hands. It had been a mistake to come out like this, he should have risked the damage to his hair and dyed it back. There was no way that Bill would be interested in Stan with  _ pink  _ hair. He sighed and turned to face Bill who was coming back with two cups in his hands. He offered Stan an encouraging smile as he sat down.

“That was r-rude, Georgie.” Bill frowned as he passed the boy his hot chocolate. Georgie grabbed the drink and snatched the beanie from his brother when it was set on the table in front of him. “H-here. I l-like your hair, though.” he mumbles, holding the hat out for Stan to take. Stan took the hat, smiling when he saw how pink the inside was. He didn’t put it back on his head, though.

* * *

 

“Alright, Georgie, what color are we doing next?” There was an array of hair dye sitting on the Denbrough’s kitchen table. Bill stood behind Stan with a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. The pink had grown out and Stan’s brown roots were starting to show through so he decided to let Georgie pick the next color rather than dyeing it back to his original color. He would never admit this to Richie, but he grew rather fond of the pink hair.

“I think you should dye it blue. That’s the other color of cotton candy. Blue is Billy’s favorite, too.”

Stan looked over his shoulder and smiled at his boyfriend. Bill leaned in to kiss Stan softly. “I d-don’t know. Pink has b-been growing on me.”

  
  
  



End file.
